Teens, Loves & Lifes
by DreamerQueen
Summary: Meet Annabel and Corrine.Life revolves around their friends,their chatters,and their latest stories.Find out what they have up their sleeve to make this year in Sweet Valley High the best time of their life.Full of girls stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Okay, let me explain. If you are here to find the usual SV characters, I'm sorry to disapoint you. I'm using totally new characters. I'm just using the name Sweet Valley High to kick off the scene of a bunch of teenagers. And they are not twins, more like very close sisters who are two years in age difference.**

**Chapter 1**

The clouds parted to reveal pastel blue skies and the bright sunny light shone against a bright yellow and white two story bungalow standing on a street filled with average looking bungalows. There are three glass panels up front that would show to the world how beautifully decorated the living room is if not for the drawn blue flowered curtains. If one could walk to the back of the house, one could see an average size swimming pool, definitely for hot summer days pool parties. There's a hammock hanging between two maple trees too. The gardens up front are filled with blooming flowers filling the air with a sweet smell and pretty shrubs filling the land with colors. There are even two huge bushes of bright pink roses each by the side of the huge front door. The occupants could just step out, cut a few stalks, put it in a vase and make a room lively with it. One look at it, and everyone would know a rich man owns the house. A business owner? An actor?

_This is extremely comfy…the most comfortable place in the whole world,_ said a certain voice in a sub-conscious mind_. Ahh, how I wish every night is as warm and loving as this. Nothing can spoil this heavenly moment. Except maybe a hot delicious creamy cup of hot chocolate waiting for me on the kitchen counter, beside a plate of freshly made French toast. Hhm…should I rip this beautiful picture apart…and pull apart from my soft warm -_

Long bright rays of sunshine blast itself onto her nicely shut eyelids. Warm, sunny, inviting but… A_rgh…I should have locked my room door last night._

"Rise and shine honey," said a voice with a hint of chirpiness in every single word. "Even Sleeping Beauty have to be awaken by Prince Charming. Come on, up up up."

"Do I HAVE to?" grumbled 18 years old Annabel. "It's a Saturday. Besides you are not Prince Charming."

"You do not want me to go up there and kiss you to wake you up do you?" Kalista said.

"You mean wake me up by confiscate my blanket. Five more minutes please please… pretty please," Annabel begged.

"Five more minutes and I would need to stir up a new bowl of pancake mix."

"Pancakes! French toasts! Ooooh I can smell them already…" Annabel was already heading for her open bedroom door. _To wake up or not to wake up. Wake up of course. No need for more debating on my mind. All I need is the sweet aroma of mummy's cooking!_

"Miss Williams! Young lady, you get back here and wash yourself up first! Annabel!" But there's no point screaming. Annabel's mum knows her daughter just too well. If there's anything better than a warm bed after a night of storm, it is a table full of yummy tummy filling mum's cooking.

Kalista walk a little around her daughter's room and try to pick up some of the mess. There is some little bottle of nail polish and magazine on the floor near her bedside table. No doubt it is leftover mess from Wednesday slumber party. The magazines are even left open, and all of them are left open on the page with the same picture. Chad Michael Murray. The young girls' latest cute guy. Kalista chuckled to herself as she herself tries to remember one of the guy celebrity she and her friends used to crush on. After stacking the magazines neatly into the shelf which is situated beside Annabel's writing table, she continued wandering. As she wanders to the desk, she saw a single piece of paper with red colored words. _This seems interesting…_

- Two jacket - black non denim, white or beige

- One cardigan - white or pink or red or maybe more than one

- Two ¾ length pants - one beige one white

- One new blue jeans - straight cut

- Two new skirts - pastel colors

- Some tops - Esprit's having a sale!

- Signature white collar t-shirt

- Signature black collar blouse

- Shoe - sandals, low heels, maybe more than one

- Sling bag/ tote bag, average size - preferably in navy blue

- Purse/ handbag - two at least - silver white from CREATIVE, red

- Some accessories - pendants, earrings, bracelet, hair bands, clips…

- Belt - silver white with pink rhinestones from Hermes

- A new watch - hopefully Guess?

- DO NOT LET MUM BUY COOKIES IN TINS

Kalista laughed at the last note. Looks like her baby girl is really growing up, faster than she would like her to. She place it back on the desk, knowing Annabel hates it when people touch her stuff then misplace it. A big, amused smile is carved on her lips all the time as she stroll to the bathroom and gather the dirty laundry and picked up another scarf as Kalista walks out of Annabel's room. Dumping the dirty laundry into the basket, she head back to the kitchen wanting to drink up another cup of coffee to keep her spirit as high as it is now. With that same big smile plaster on her lips, beautifying her face for free. _If she remains as cute as this, I could use the smiles and happiness to stay as young as 26!_

"You seem happy. What is the smile for honey?" Shane Williams was already halfway trough his breakfast and pouring more hot coffee into his mug. "You did not surprise yourself by stumbling upon your long lost earrings in Annabel's room did you?"

"Hhm… oh no Shane. No lost earrings or any other lost stuff, but I found another surprise. One that is amusing, " Kalista said laughing to herself."I found a list on Annabel desk… a neat organized list…"

"Mum," wailed Annabel. "You didn't."

"I did. And… I am going to buy some cookies in tins." Kalista replied, much to the delight of Shane but to the horror of Annabel. _Why oh why did I have to leave it on my table openly._

Annabel is known not to do small stuff like this, stuff which she considers silly. She believes little notes are for fun, for passing to friends. Not small stuff like groceries and guest names. She likes planning things such as events, school functions, parties but if it is not that big, if she can handle it, she just keep it a mental note.

"So… a list eh. About what? Let me guess… boyfriend's names?" Shane laughed, which earn him a whack on the arm.

"Wow, as far as I know, Annabel does not have that much boyfriends to be made into a list. So far there is only Mitch, Ash…" Corrine, a 16 years old girl that greatly resembles Annabel, dare not finish ticking the names off her fingers because her sister giving her one nasty stare with extremely narrow eyes. "Fine fine. I'm just gonna eat my breakfast and then I will be waiting in the garden. Mmm… pancakes…with mango juice… Just the way I love my breakfasts."

"Take Prince Leo out to the garden then. No one have been playing with him for a few days already. Leave him indoors any longer and he will become a lazy fur ball sleeping under the table. Right Prince Leo?" said Kalista.

Woof! a bark came from under the table.

To clear things up, to justify her action of writing a list, Annabel said "It is nothing huge. I just want to make sure I get everything I want today. I don't want to be missing anything on D day. Not a single thing. It's the day to make impressions you know."

"Oh…I see. Now I know what is about. The shopping trip right, the all day lunch and dinner included shopping spree. In that case, I better get going so that I can make more money for you to spend," Shane said sarcastically while gulping the last drop of his coffee. "I got to meet someone to fill in as assistant chef anyways. Have fun ladies."

"Gee, thank a lot dad." And with a peck on his wife's cheeks, Shane is out of the door and out of sight in his silver BMW. Annabel continue putting pieces and pieces of French toast onto her mouth for a full minute before saying to her mother who was staring at her with crossed arms "Okay okay, I'll be quick. Give me ten minutes to wash up and put on some better clothes than old shorts and a tank top."

And twenty five minutes later, all three ladies give themselves one last glance at themselves at the hallway mirror and hopped into the sleek black Honda Accord and Kalista back out of the driveway. "You girls ready? Here we go!"

"We're going shopping, we're going shopping," the two young teenage girls chant happily.

* * *

Those two daughters of Williams are just like every other girl. Both of them have long wavy light brown hair and shiny blue eyes, thanks to their mum. But for Annabel, her eyes are a blue shade darker than her sis and mum. Almost navy blue, making it her favourite color. But that doesn't means she does not like other colors. She doesn't even buy stuff according to her favourite color, just whatever she like and is suitable for her. And for a fairly tanned girl like her and her sister, every color suits her. Making her, and her sister, love all kinds of color. They are tall too, a genetic gift from their father. They have all the wonderful advantages of wearing clothes, instead of the clothes wearing them. And this brings us back to their love of shopping for more clothes.

As soon as they step foot into the Stars Central Mall, they hit the shops like there is no tomorrow. Even though there is A LOT to look forward tomorrow. Everywhere they go, they spent a good long time going through all the items in the shops. And whenever they hit a bargain, there is no doubt that they will snap it up and bring it to the payment counter. Annabel and Corrine just simply love browsing through the rack. They have the same taste in fashion too. That actually makes it double the amount of things they have because they can share every single item they have and just bought. Shops after shops, and they come out every shop with at least one bag. Some big, some small. Some filled to the top, some just with one item. At the end of the day, they retire home at 8 p.m. to their loving couch in the living room with around 16 bags! Oh no, they are not tired, not yet, they were just going to put up a small fashion show. Its like a kind of routine after an all girls shopping spree. They took out the stuff they just bought one by one and admire them once again, showing it to one another again. They put the clothes against them and run to the hallway mirror to look at themselves, see if it really looked nice.

"Looks like you caught the shopping bug from them too eh?" Shane said after Kalista showed him a lovely brown blouse with beautiful embroideries at the front.

"Well, I can't help myself, can't I? I have to shop for something for myself too. Besides there was a lot of good bargain around. And this "- she pulled out a knee length pink flare skirt with lovely small flowers print as the sides -" is the best bargain. The last time I saw this on the window display three months ago, its was $120. Today it was for $45." It seems Kalista enjoy shopping as much as her daughters too. Wonder if it is a trait passes down to them…

"Yeah, dad, it's going to be a long season ahead. We need all the supply we need," Corrine said, supporting her mum.

"I got all my stuff. Plus some extras of course," Annabel said cheekily. She now have to tidy up her wardrobe to make space for her new stuff but she don't mind the work. _Anything for a shopping spree._ "Besides, it makes all of us happy. Happy equals pretty too. And you love seeing us happy and pretty don't you dad."

"Oh, I am happy as long as you all are happy… but maybe only until I see the credit card bill," Shane said to Annabel, who is giving him a big cheeky smile.

"Thanks daddy. Loveyou so so much. Night night," both girls gave Shane a bear hug and a goodnight kiss on the cheek before hauling all the bags and the new stuff to their own room.

* * *

Putting all the bags near the door of her room first, Annabel cleared some space beside her cupboard. Then she arranged the bags carefully so that the clothes won't be wrinkled or crumpled all night until tomorrow. _I'll sort them out tomorrow. Now I need to gather back my energy for the girls tomorrow. Blankie, Daphnie- _her toy dolphin since a little girl that have always lie on her bed -_, here I come!_

"Had a fun day Anna? I sure did, got some good stuff." Corrine said while leaning on the bathroom door frame that link the two girl rooms. Annabel mumbled something in agreement. "And thanks too for helping me persuade mum into buying that absolutely gorgeous red jacket. I've actually been eyeing it since a couple of weeks ago," Corrine said, plopping herself onto the queen size bed beside Annabel.

"No problem Cory. As long as I get the better priority if I want to borrow it," Annabel replied, turning her head to face Corrine. "So, have enough spirit to entertain the girls tomorrow? I don't think I do, plus I'm low on energy. Wanna sleep?"

"Hhm…" And with that, they fall asleep on Annabel's bed. Both dreaming sweet dreams, looking forward to for the big bright sun peeking out over the hills, out from its hiding space. Unknown to them, the sun too can't wait to come out and see what are they up to.

**

* * *

A/N : How did you like it. I know I know, it does not have a solid story line yet, but it will soon. This is just the begining. Annabel's adventure is about to begin. So, please please review. Tell me what you think about it.**

**P/s : It WILL be filled with girly fashion stuff, no doubt. So review to boost my confidence level to keep on posting the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The sun had position itself high up in the sky some time ago, but there is still fresh dew on the flowers' petals and leaves. It looked like millions of tiny diamond had dropped down from the sky and littered the garden. Three figures can be seen gathering at the pavement outside the yellow and white house as two more hopped out from a car parked by the pavement and join them. They were all excited even though it is still early in the morning. After they had exchanged a quick word they slowly walk up to the door and rang the bell. They even ranged the bell in sequence that sound like a music note. The door opened a few seconds later, all five of them were greeted warmly and ushered into the hallway and into the living room. Something is definitely going on but up on the second storey, Annabel is still wrapped up in her blanket, with a pair of silver wings floating in dreamland.

_What is that noise?_ "If you all could just keep your tone down a little bit. You will all wake her up!" _That sound like Michelle. And that sound like Sherry laughing at something Kimberly said. WAIT A MINUTE…KIMBERLY! SHERRY! MICHELLE!_

Her eyelids flew open together with the words "Oh my god!" _Why didn't the alarm clock ring? I hate to be late. And I hate it even more if -_

"There you are. Just like I suspected… and just told them. Oh, where are my manners, good morning sleeping princess!" Kimberly voice was loud and clear.

_And I hate it even more if they see me in still sleeping and in a mess. _"Okay okay. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to be late. Really! The alarm clock" - she reached for her clock standing on her bedside table and stuck it out in front of her face- "didn't ring…I bloody swear I set it to ring at… wait a minute… its 8.15. You all are 45 minutes early. What are you all doing here this early?" Annabel said looking at all five of them one by one, seeing them hold a lot of stuff in their arms.

Melina walk forward, sat on the edge of Annabel's bed and started "Well, yesterday, my mum, Marriott and I baked a huge amount of chocolate chip cookies -"

"Mmm… chocolate chip cookies!"

"They are not all for you, Sherry. Where was I, oh yes, and we could not finish them all. Elena's mum baked some apple pies too. None of us wanted to keep eating it and start expanding sideways because Mum said too much of it is fattening, so both our mums suggested that we pack a big portion of it to bring over here and share it all for breakfast with all of you," Melina said showing a big plastic container filled with delicious looking brown cookies.

"I called Kimberly, Sherry and Michelle yesterday to tell them the change of time. They all agreed to the idea of a sort-of buffet style breakfast at your house. Then, I called your mum and told her about it and she too loved the idea. We purposely did not tell you and Corrine to give you two a surprise. So here we are 45 minutes earlier than promised so that we can have breakfast together," Elena said, explaining why everybody knows about it while SHE, who was the one that came up with this brilliant idea, was the last to know. Well second last actually as Corrine does not know yet.

"Chocolate chip cookies… apple pies…all of you… breakfast here…" Annabel mumbled while walking to the bathroom. "Alright, all registered in my head. Now give me some time to shower and get dressed. In the meantime, can someone wake up Corrine? Michelle, Sherry, the honor is all yours."

The two girls laughed and said "Sure. No problem. It would be our pleasure." And they went next door to pull Corrine out of bed by her toes.

* * *

About ten minutes later, all seven girls are gathered inside Annabel's room. It looks much smaller now with all the bags Kimberly, Elena, Melina Michelle and Sherry brought, plus five more average size teenage girls. Even Annabel need to work her way to her dressing table to brush her hair and tie it up. "Okay, stay here any longer any my room floor might give way. Let's go down and have breakfast. Just leave all your stuff here first. We will come back here later."

"But not the chocolate chip cookies and the apple pies. We're supposed to eat them for breakfast," Sherry said, not moving an inch away from where the two items where placed earlier.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just grab it Elena, Melina, and bring it down together," Annabel said halfway walking out of her door. The rest of the girls just follow her downstairs.

All of them float down to the ground floor, letting their nose lead the way, following the smell of bacon and sausages. A few seconds later, one by one they filed into the most sinful room in the house, the pale orange colored kitchen with big yellow sunflowers lining the top of the walls. On the rectangle counter in the middle of the kitchen, there is already a plate of eggs, sunny side up, bacon and two jugs of milk while Kalista was still frying some sausages over the stove. Annabel opened one of the gold and hazel colored cabinets and brought out two more large plates so that Elena and Melina can place the pies and cookies onto the plates respectively. Everyone else grabbed a stool and looked around at the food that's available to eat.

"This looks absolutely delicious Mrs. Williams. May we eat first?" Kimberly asked eyeing the hot sausages, fresh from the pan.

"Sure girls. Help yourselves, all of you." Kalista replied. "That the reason I'm standing here in an apron, right. But I'm not very sure what you all like, so I just cook whatever I can."

Corrine was hovering around looking through all the cabinets and unpacked groceries bag near the oven for her favorite cereal. But after a few seconds she whined "Mum…I thought we bought a box of Sugar Stars yesterday. Where is it?"

"Your father was working late yesterday with the all the billing. And he was hungry, so he ate them for late night supper."

"The whole box! All alone!" gasped Corrine, shocked.

"Let's just say it was very late into the night and he was very hungry and he had a very big appetite, especially when he gets very hungry."

"What! I don't believe this! This can't be true!" Corrine exclaimed.

"I don't think it is that very late into the night or dad was that very hungry or that he have that very big of an appetite. He ate it all because it was too delicious. Right?" Annabel said looking at her mum. "We told him it was addictively delicious but no…he would not believe us. So, look at what happens now? Cory, this just proved that we are right."

Kalista laughed lightly. "I guess that is another reason I'm here wearing an apron."

"Come on you two. You can buy it and eat it anytime you want. Just come here and have bacons and eggs. You don't want your mum's effort go to waste do you?" Michelle said, pointing at the plate of fresh sausages.

"Okay okay. I'm not complaining, mum, I'm just shocked to see it gone. And not gone into my stomach or Anna's either, but dad's!" Corrine said taking her seat on a stool on Annabel's left.

"Yeah, mum, nothing beats your cooking anyways," Annabel said after a gulp of milk. "Erm, wouldn't you be joining us?"

"No dear. I've ate with your father earlier. You girls go ahead. If you want anything else, tell me okay."

The seven girls nodded to acknowledge Kalista and started eating all the delicious food in front of them… bacons, sausages, eggs, chocolate chip cookies, apple pie… They just leave about half the chocolate chips cookies for tea time. Annabel looked at her friends around her, eating happily. What a fun way to start the day.

After that, all of them heave themselves back up to Annabel's room with their stomach filled to its maximum capacity. Corrine asked for Michelle's help to bring over her dressing stool and chair to Annabel's room. They put both of it together with Annabel's chair and dressing stool. That makes four and Elena, Melina, Michelle and Sherry take one each to sit. Annabel sat at the center of her queen sized bed with Corrine on her left and Kimberly on her right. Slowly, Annabel scanned all the lovely ladies in her room.

**

* * *

Kimberly Layton is one of the closest friends she has ever known. They have known each other since they are 13 years old. They still laugh at the way fate brought them together. Kimberly, a new student at Sweet Valley High, was wandering around the school ground out front, before sitting on the low walls. She had been there the day before and now she was waiting for the bell to ring before she set foot in the building to look for her first class. Annabel, who was quite a shy loner with few friends, happens to be a few meters behind Kimberly when a few older guys approach Kimberly. They were sweet talking to Kimberly, all with the purpose to ask her to be their girlfriend, to show off to the rest of the school. Kimberly was extremely uncomfortable but she managed to decline the guys' advances. But when a minute of polite and nice talking wasn't working, Kimberly told the guys off harshly. She then told them to leave her alone and start walking towards the entrance door when the three guys block her way, demanding to know why should they leave her alone. That's when Annabel came to help her saying that "Because, jerks, she is my god sister and you wouldn't want to mess with me. I have a black belt in karate and it would be horribly shameful for you guys if everybody here watch you guys being beaten by a chick on the first day of school. And you won't like it if they spread it all over until the whole school knows would you," Annabel said mockingly. Every single word was not true of course, but it worked just as well. And with that spectacular save by Annabel for Kimberly, those two have never been apart in and out of school. Annabel might not be able to make friend easily but she found like about a dozen of friends within Kimberly. The two of them alone could lighten up a room with their chatter and laughter. And it also seemed like they can never run out of things to talk about.**

**Melina Devlin** wasn't a new student to Annabel. In fact, she was Annabel's childhood friend. They were introduced to each other when both their mum kicked up a friendly chat at the local hypermarket. It was an unlucky coincidence that their children go to different schools. Melina went to a private all girls' school overseas and she only comes back to Sweet Valley during the summer. However, they used to spend all their childhood summers together. And there used to be a small hill behind Melina house too that they always hike for fun. They loved to chase the birds in the trees and the butterflies from the bushes of wild flowers. And seeing all the beautiful colors on the flying butterflies' wings around them made Melina decide, there won't be a favourite color for her. Everything is nice, everything is beautiful; everyone is nice, everyone is beautiful. For her, she sees the good in everything and everyone. She is a little perfectionist too. Annabel found that out when she stayed overnight at Melina's house once. They were doing a mini project, making small 'thank you' cards that they wanted to give their parents and teachers. But Melina crumpled every paper each time she made a small error. But to Annabel, the errors are fine. They were kids, they can't draw perfectly. There is nothing that is perfect. But deep down, Annabel knows that Melina is a very sweet person, hilarious at times and very sensitive to people's feeling, and her own. Annabel knows that clearly, that is why she accepts Melina and respect her for who she is. When Melina was 14, her mum realize that it is about time that Melina starts going to a public school and mix with people from her own neighborhood. And so, Melina's dream of going to school with Annabel was realized with her mum's big decision to enroll her to Sweet Valley High. On her first day of 8th grade, she was greeted excitedly by Annabel and of course Kimberly. It was so fortunate of her that her first day of school wasn't awkward or lonely. She is now one third of a close group of friends.

When its time for 9th grade, they met someone new in the neighborhood, a new student. **Elena Prescott** is a girl that likes to make her presences felt wherever she goes. She loved the attention that is thrown at her, especially as a new student. It was this particular attitude of hers that makes Kimberly notice Elena. Kimberly does not like the way Elena demand unnecessary attention and so, she and Annabel don't give it when they are not suppose to. Annabel does not want to waste her time on an apparently insecure new student anyway. For Melina, she has a neutral feeling towards Elena, neither love nor hate. She did not judge Elena yet as she have yet to know her on a more personal level. Elena was irritated by their attitude of course. At first, she always clashes with Annabel or Kimberly wherever she goes. One person thought the other as an irritating girl that hates her while the other thinks upon the same lines too. There was a wordless fight between them but soon Elena became curious and starts to wonder. How come she can't get their attention? How come she can't use her charm on them? Everyone else likes it when she cracks a joke or show off with the latest hot thing, which she likes to flash around. The more curious Elena gets, the more she observed Annabel, Melina and Kimberly. And soon she realized that Annabel is not that cold person she seemed to be, she just needs time to really warm up to a person. Kimberly is actually very chirpy and cool, but of course only whenever she wasn't in a silent row with Elena. She also found out that Melina is an extremely friendly girl and smart too. But she wasn't a nerd, she has a fun-loving side that is not shown often. And so, Elena started to approach all three of them in a different way, in a very nice way. She took baby steps, first with smiles, then with a little "hello" which soon evolved to "nice bumping into you here." Soon, Elena dropped all her fake new student act because she realized people who are not real friends are soon going to ditch her after she is not so new anymore. Soon after that all four of them warm up to each other and became really good friends. And they found out that they are all just plain girls that can't stop chatting when they hit the right common interest. Plus they have a lot more common interest then they think they have. Elena was discovered to be a happy-go-lucky, bubbly, caring and funny girl, not that snobbish character she put up when she was a new student. Since then, Elena clicked to them like a butterfly magnet to a refrigerator.

**Michelle Coven **and **Sherry Danvers **are actually Corrine's best friends. The three of them go a long way back to 1st grade and had a long history since then. Corrine was very wild and active as a kid. She love playing around and to just run freely chasing nothing in particular. During recess of her first day in 1st grade, she went to the playground. As she has a lot of energy in her body she was soon playing on all the equipment on the grounds. The she saw the swings and someone is already seated on one of it. So, she approached the person since she was swinging all by herself. "Do you want me to push you from the back so that you can go higher?" a young and innocent Corrine asked. The little girl nodded and from that minute the two little girls became friends. Corrine found out her name, Sherry, and so she officially became Corrine's first friend. They continue taking turns using the swing and pushing each other until they saw a girl in a blue dress sitting alone on the grass, crying. Being curious little kids, Corrine and Sherry went up to her to talk to her. Sherry kneeled down and whispered "What's wrong? Are you alright?" "I miss my mummy," Michelle, the blue dress girl, said. "Don't worry, your mummy will come to get you in a few hours. Why don't you play with us while waiting for her?" Corrine tried to convince Michelle to stop crying and play with her and Sherry. Michelle was persuaded in the end and since that fateful recess time, Corrine, Sherry and Michelle become the three musketeers all the way until now, high school. All three of them are a handful. They are always playing a fool together, and always having small silly fighting too. But they are really close and look out for each other all the time. If not for their different hair colors, Corrine had light brown hair, Sherry black and Michelle dark brown, they could be easily mistaken for sisters.

* * *

Annabel and Corrine know each other's friend very well as all of them always hang out together, at school and out of school, and most of the time at the Williams' house. And they would always come up with silly yet creative idea to hang out with each other, such as a classic movies marathon, so-called cooking and baking classes and much much more. As a matter of fact, all seven of them are gathered together again today thanks to Annabel's brilliant idea. Being young teenage girls, all of them would have definitely done some extensive shopping to wait for the reopening of school. Annabel thought that it would be great if they throw a mini fashion show among themselves using their newly bought clothes.

"Okay, I'm sure all of you are excited as I am. So, without wasting more time we will start our mini fashion show! Who wants to go first?" asked Annabel.

There next moment was filled with yells of "Me first" from all six girls. Everybody wants the honor for being first, and to get the most attention of course.

"Alright alright. Chill people," Kimberly had to calm them down before they start a small fight. "Looks like we can't answer Annabel's question by having a screaming contest. I suggest we spin a bottle to see who goes first and who follows later on. Agree?"

After everyone nodded, Annabel searched her drawer for a bottle. In the end she gave up and went to the bathroom to retrieve a shampoo bottle. "Obviously I don't have to ask who wants to spin the bottle since I'm the one holding it." And with that, Annabel put the shampoo bottle on the floor and spins it. It slowed down a little, causing almost everyone to hold their breath but it stopped and pointed at the wall. On the second spin, it points at Corrine.

"Yippee! I got to go first, I got to go first," Corrine jumped down from the bed and did a little dance. And then she runs to her room through the bathroom to gather her stuff.

"What, wants to go first but don't have her stuff here? Now we still have to wait a minute or two," Michelle said. With that said everyone else looked at each other and just give a knowing smile. Knowing Corrine, it could be more that two minute. But after about a minute she already rushed back into Annabel's room with around five shopping bags.

"Wow that was fast. I guess that's because you dumped everything near your dressing table last night eh?" Annabel gave her little sister a sneering smile.

"Well, I didn't really have any time to unpack last night. Anyways… let's get on with it and focus on me, the model in the making."

"You wish. Come on now, just hurry up and show us your clothes. You don't have all day you know. Quick quick quick," an obviously impatient Elena said. "And Anna, don't forget you are the photographer since you got your own digital camera."

"Oh yes! It's in here somewhere I think," Annabel said while rummaging through her other bedside drawer.

Corrine kick start the mini fashion show by first showing her bargain clothes before working her way to the more expensive items. Then she showed them the accessories, bags, hats and shoes too. She made many trips to the bathroom to change her clothes. Annabel was busy snapping every set of clothes Corrine had put on while Corrine was giving poses of all kind of style. As for the rest of them, they give their opinion and moon over her clothes.

"Oh that goes so well with the peach skirt you got."

"It compliment your tan so well, Corrine."

"Marvelous. Just marvelous."

"You've got to lend it to me sometimes."

For Corrine, everyone agree her best item is her red jacket. _I knew I had good taste, _Corrine thought to herself. Next up is Elena. One by one later, Annabel, Melina Kimberly, and Michelle took their turns.

Lastly it was Sherry's turn. She went to Australia for her annual vacation. Therefore, it is without a doubt that she had spent a lot of time shopping and bought a lot of great stuff to show all her friends. After a few change of outfit and a lot of photo snapping, everyone agreed her best item is her beige colored boots and her black and red blouse.

"Hey, I thought you still got one more bag over there," Melina wondered out loud when Sherry came out from the bathroom in her original T-shirt and shorts.

"Yes, I still got one more bag, but I'm done with my show. This bag" - she walked over and brought it to the center of the room and sat down - "is for you all of you. Souvenirs from Australia!"

"Yay, souvenirs!" they girls screamed and scramble to the center of the room and sit in a circle around Sherry.

All of them were waiting eagerly and Sherry is just taking her own sweet time, making full use of the other girls' curiosity and creates suspense. Then after a few well spent minute to make sure she has the full attention and the girls have sit down quietly, Sherry speak.

"Okay my dear friends. May I present to you, gifts that I have spent a lot of time thinking over for each and everyone of you. Every item is specially bought and personally wrapped. No two items is the same as all of you, my lovely friends, are different in many ways."

All she got in reply is blank faces.

"What are you talking about? Making your acceptance speech? Quit crapping and get on with it," Michelle said, very eager to receive her souvenir.

"Alright alright. First up" - she rummage through the bag and she pulled out a note book size package wrapped in sky blue crepe paper - "Kimberly. This is for you."

"Wow, can I…?" Kimberly said with wide eye, looking at the blue package, her favorite color.

"Sure. Go ahead. It is yours after all."

Kimberly carefully pulls off the wrapper to reveal a silver and black average size box. When the box cover is open, two earrings are unveiled. One is a gold hoop earring with a red heart crystal as big and wide as her thumb hanging at the middle of the hoop, suspended by a short gold chain with diamantes along it. The other is a silver elaborate earring with round crystals of three blue tones. The earring is shaped like a cone by the silver sticks and at the end of each stick are the three crystals. The upper most crystal is dark blue in color, then royal blue and lastly sky blue, hanging below one other another.

"Wow! Sherry! Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is the most gorgeous earrings I have ever seen! Its… its… its… I don't even know how to thank you enough. In fact, I'm going to put this one" - she hold up the silver one with blue crystals - "on right now."

Kimberly stood up as fast as lightning and hurried to Annabel's dressing table to use the mirror. When she's done, she turn her face around here and there, scrutinizing every angle of her look with her new earrings on.

"Anna, Anna…quick…take some photos. It looks so good on me!" screamed Kimberly.

"Okay, no problem! It does really look beautiful. Makes you look prettier Kimmy." Annabel said while walking up towards Kimberly.

"Take up close face shots Annabel. From the front, from the left and from the right," Melina suggest. "Oh and do up your hair a little too. Here, I'll help." With that, Melina took a brush and a comb from Annabel's dressing table and start to style Kimberly hair to make it neater.

The next few minutes were soon filled with clicks of Annabel's camera and laughter from the girls, amused with the poses Kimberly is striking for the camera. First it was innocent poses such as sitting down and crossing her leg. Soon she was trying to imitate celebrities and trying to out-do herself. Her face too is played to a lot of different characters. Cute girl, sexy girl, plain Jane, and even a good imitation of Marilyn Monroe.

Then it was time for someone else to receive her souvenir. Sherry took out a pale pink package. She then passed it to Michelle who peel the wrapper to reveal a pink pouch with two cloth hair bands inside. One is white while the one is red. Both of them are slightly wider than an inch and have a thick long strings hanging down by each side. And on each string of the white hair band, there are beautiful butterflies arrange all along it, white and purple in color. The red hair band had daisies in three tones of red. It was gorgeous and suited Michelle who has long dark brown wavy locks.

"Thanks Sherry. It is so nice. Thank you." exclaimed Michelle.

"Okay, next is Melina. You used to say that you would love to use some nature inspired product. Well, guess what kind of shop I stumbled upon in Australia? They sell stuff that 90 of their ingredients contain real fruits, leaves and other stuff. Here" - she thrust a green wrapped package to Melina - "open it and see it for yourself."

Inside is a darker green box with two items. The first item is a bubble bath filled with lavender essence and flower. The whole bottle is light purple in color and as soon as Melina open the cap, she squeals with joy.

"You love lavender right. Now, you can relax all you want with a hot lavender-filled bubble bath." explained Sherry.

Unable to contain her delight as she looks like she is practically in heaven, Melina open the cap and took a long good sniff of the lavender that she love. She then passed it around to her friends to let them have a sniff of the wonderful lavender fragrance. Next to come out from the box is a set of lip balms plus lip gloss. There are two lip balms are in berries flavor, blueberry and strawberry flavor while the lip gloss is in clear glitter and rose color. As soon as she saw it, Melina open her blue eyes widely with excitement until it looks almost like a blueberry!

"Oh Sherry, this as absolutely great. I adore all of it. Thank you so much." She then busied herself with applying the strawberry lip balm.

"You are very welcomed. Knew you looked high and low for something like that. Glad that I am the one who found it for you and give it to you," Sherry said smiling broadly. "Corrine…come here you, my fashion sista. I have here" - she pulled out a rather small box from the bag and hand it to Corrine - "a beautiful gift for you. Go on open it."

Corrine pretended to look hurt. "Why is my package small? Not fair. How come their gifts come in big large box? It better not be those elaborate looking embroidery handkerchief that Aunt Kayla used to give me."

"Aw come on Corrine. Don't be like that. Please open it. I know you will love it. I have done a lot of searching for your gift. Go on, open."

After much persuasion and assurance from Sherry and Annabel saying whatever it is, it will suit Corrine very well, Corrine opened the box slowly to show that she does not expect much to be inside. But when she saw what was inside the white box, she almost dropped it from surprise. Wow, where on earth does anyone give themselves a surprise. Inside is actually a beautiful wide belt embedded with jewels of all kinds of colors and sizes. It was simply gorgeous, with a big white flower at the clasp and curtain of strings at the end. Just exactly like Corrine's kind of taste.

"Thank you Sherry. But this belt is not nice," expressed Corrine in a low tone. "Its not nice at all…it is beautiful!" Corrine ended her sentence with a scream, while jumping up to give Sherry a big hug. "You are truly a great friend Sherry my girl."

"Typical Corrine the drama queen," Annabel said thinking Corrine did not like her gift earlier on.

All of them laugh at Corrine's antic. Just so typical of her. Next, Sherry took out a small paper carrier from the bag and passed it to Elena.

"This is for you, just like you requested."

"Ooo you managed to find it. Thank you so much." Everyone else looked and blinked. They are not sure what's going on. The question mark above all their heads were answered when Elena took out a denim acid-washed-blue cropped jacket from the paper carrier. "Oh, just like I wanted. Look at it, it is so gorgeous," Elena exclaimed while trying it on her.

After watching silently for a few seconds, clueless at what's going on Annabel asked

"Erm…Sherry? Elena? An explanation if you please."

"Elena wanted a cropped jacket, preferably denim blue. So she had requested I try to find one while I was shopping in Australia. She doesn't really want anything like those branded ones, any cropped jacket will do. So I spent some time at flea markets and bargain hunter streets, trying to buy something to Elena's liking."

"Oh, okay. Now we understand. Not fair, how come you get to request what you want to get huh?" Corrine said, pouncing playfully on Elena.

Breaking Elena and Corrine up Sherry said "Come on. Let's get on with Annabel's present okay."

"Yay, now it's my turn," Annabel said gleefully while untying the purple ribbon on the white box Sherry just gave her.

"I'm sure it's perfect for you and will fit your figure beautifully," Sherry said excitedly. Inside is something like white satin. Annabel gasped and held the top layer while taking it out of the box. It is a gorgeous bias cut knee length cocktail dress in pure white with lilac colored flowers decorating the V-shaped halter neckline and the slanting bottom hem. Annabel ran to her full length mirror and propped it up against her body to see how it look like.

"It's fabulous Sherry. It is beautiful…the color, white and lilac… Oh! I just love it Sherry. Oh thank you. But wait a minute, it must be expensive too right…" Annabel said, whisper-like.

"No, not at all. I found it at the bargain hunter street right after I found Elena's jacket. It's totally worth the price and totally worthy of you as you have the slim body to pull it off," Sherry replied. "Well…don't just stand there propping it against yourself. You have your bathroom just beside you, go in and change. Go, try it on."

Annabel spent a good five minutes in the bathroom before appearing, but the wait was worth it for the rest of the girls as she looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress. She twirled around a little while Kimberly took photos of her in it.

Annabel, while feeling ecstatic said "Oh my dear Sherry, I'm just so grateful and happy. I will give you all the credit whenever I wear it."

* * *

Next, the girls packed all their clothes, accessories, souvenirs and everything else into their bags respectively. After spending some time in Annabel's room chatting, they decide to go to The Apple Tree, a café which is just some walking distance from the Williams' house that serves a variety of drinks and snacks.

Once they reach there, they settle down at a table with a comfy sofa that fits three while the rest of them grabbed a chair. Then they greeted Mary, a waitress which they are quite friendly with, and order some drinks. While waiting for their drinks, they continue chatting while looking around at the crowd at the café. The people there are the usual crowd, two third of which goes to Sweet Valley High. That leaves one third of unfamiliar faces and young adults. And talking about unfamiliar faces, Annabel caught a glance of some guy sitting all alone at the back corner, quite hidden by the pastries and payment counter, not far from where they were all sitting. He was sipping some ice mocha by the looks of the tall glass in front of him. Then he lean back into his chair and turned his head slowly towards Annabel's direction. Annabel was quick to face her group of friends back again. _He's a new guy. I've never seen him before around here. _Annabel risked another glimpse of him and taught to herself. _He is kind of cute. Casual cool in a blue long sleeve t-shirt. _

Annabel nudged Kimberly who was on her right, gently on her arms and said "Look up there, 10 o'clock." She said this all while looking to the right, way pass from where Kimberly was sitting. After about half a minute, Annabel look back at Kimberly and said "He looks kind of cute don't you think. And he must be new around here."

"Hhm…" Kimberly ponders for awhile. "You are right about the new part. And the being cute part, as I have never seen a guy with such a nice hairstyle before." His brown hair, with some hint of honey brown at the front, is slightly long and side parted. This creates a mysterious look about him as his hair falls just above his right eye. He doesn't really bother with flipping it away every so often, but it makes him different from the rest and stand out a little in the café. Plus his seating in the far corner creates an attractive vibe around him.

Mary arrived soon after that and announced "Okay, three iced lemon tea," -she placed three glasses in front of Elena, Sherry and Melina respectively - "one vanilla milkshake for Michelle," - she gave Michelle her drink - "one apple bubble tea and lastly one strawberry bubble tea." She placed the last two drinks on the table, in front of Kimberly and Annabel. Annabel then grabbed her red drink and sipped the small round tapioca bubbles from the bottom of her glass. "Enjoy girls." Mary excused herself.

"Mary! Wait!" Annabel called to Mary's back.

Turning around with a quizzical look on her face, Mary asked "What is it? I got all your orders correctly right?"

Annabel taught for a moment while stirring the red liquid in the glass she is holding with her straw. "Oh, yes the drinks are alright. I just want to ask you something."

Everyone around her look at Annabel, clueless at what she has to say, everyone except Kimberly. Mary stood for a moment with one hand holding an empty tray and placing her other hand on her hips.

"Did you serve that guy over there? Is he new? And all of you please do not turn and look at the same time please. Don't make it obvious and feed that guy's ego."

"Well, I don't know if he is an ego kind of guy or he is just plain shy at first, but he is new. He just told me that he shift here with his family. The company where his dad works just set up a branch uptown and so his dad got promoted to managing director. Sadly he did not mention the school he's going to." Mary gave all the information she know about that guy from serving him his mocha. "Oh, and he is here in this little café to check out the people and places here. He said the crowd inside means this place must be good."

"It is good alright. The drinks are delicious," Michelle said shaking her milkshake a little.

"Plus the sandwich and other snacks," Melina added.

Kimberly playfully said with a raised eyebrow "Not forgetting the people here and cute guys that comes here. Thanks for the information Mary." She then shot Annabel a look.

Annabel gave her back a look than says 'What?' but quickly divert her eyes and thanked Mary too.

"So have all of you planned out already what to wear tomorrow? We should avoid wearing the same color you know. We should be as bold and as colorful," Elena said, steering their conversation to girl talk.

Kimberly chipped in saying "You know what I think, we should wear our signature tops. Our black blouse. All of you got a new one already right?"

"Yes. I think so too. Only we should wear different skirts. All of you do want to wear a skirt right, for tomorrow?" Annabel looked around her friends.

Soon after than, the girls are immersed in talks of who will wear what colored skirts. One thing is for sure, they are all excited to go to school tomorrow. Unknown to them, the mysterious guy at the corner table is listening to most of what they are saying, fragment of their conversation, with interest and smiling to himself. He just did not manage to get what were they whispering about that made them giggled uncontrollably.

* * *

A/N : There! I'm slowly building up the story. Bear with me okay? And please review. Tell me what you think, what I should cut and what to add. Thanks, much appreciated. 


End file.
